


Азарт и адреналин

by Lena013



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Analysis, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Igromania, Introspection, Kleptomania, Psychological Drama, Theft, disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Однажды на обследовании психиатр сказал Скотту, что у него игромания и адреналиновая зависимость - Скотт чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо. Какая же это чушь.





	Азарт и адреналин

**Author's Note:**

> Так как ничего неизвестно о детстве Скотта, то отныне его родители погибли и нашего героя воспитывал дед.

Дедушка Скотта никогда не был простым человеком: он любил планы и загадки; представления и скрытность; чёткий план и идеальное ограбление.

Скотт любил своего деда и его рассказы; Скотт учился взламывать замки и незаметно вытаскивать бумажники; Скотт видел в этом озорство и шутки.

Скотт перенял азартную игру своего деда с законом.

— Ловкость рук, не более, — говорил его дед, — и чёткий по пунктам план, — всегда добавлял он.

Дедушка умер много лет назад, а его слова навсегда отпечатались в разуме внука. В конце концов, без риска жизнь сера.

Впервые Скотт попался в шестнадцать лет; попался глупо и нелепо! На будущее: не стоит пытаться обворовывать девушку, с которой целуешься — плохо кончается. Скотт задумчиво провёл по все ещё горящей щеке, совершенно игнорируя испытывающий взгляд директора школы. Ну что он такого сделал? Лишь хотел совместить приятное с ещё более приятным.

— Скажу сразу: я больной человек, — уверенно произнёс Лэнг, — жуткий клептоман. Не контролирую себя! — и в качестве подтверждения Скотт вернул снежный шар директора обратно на стол под удивленный взгляд оного. Скотт пожал плечами и извиняюще улыбнулся.

На две недели отстранён от учебы, зато не поставлен на учёт в полицейском участке.

В девятнадцать Скотт понимает, что ему мало уличных и магазинных краж. Он жуёт «бесплатный» шоколадный батончик и запивает его дешёвым пивом, рассматривая ювелирный магазин с внутренней стороны парка. Магазин работает с десяти до шести, хозяин, Фрэнк Уорн, приходит в девять утра, уходит в шесть тридцать вечера, запирает стеклянную дверь на ключ, включает сигнализацию и идет одним и тем же маршрутом до дома через два квартала.

План вырисовывается сам собой. Факты замечаются помимо воли Скотта. Желание пойти на риск — _внутривенно._

Пересчитывая деньги, Скотт думает, что мог бы взять больше, но сумма не важна, главное — процесс. Скотт улыбается, откидываясь на спинку дивана, его утягивает сладкая дрёма. Неделя удалась.

Скотт не планировал продолжать воровать. Деньги его интересуют лишь когда прижмёт, а арендодатель квартиры начнёт требовать оплачивать гигантские, по его словам, счета за свет и воду. Скотт старается завязать, честно. Он смог поступить в колледж, оплатить учёбу — _не важно как_  — и даже встретил очаровательную девушку.

В мелких кражах было _что-то не то._ Не было того драйва, того азарта — это казалось будничным делом, и Скотт едва ли не на стенку лез от досады. Скотт никогда не считал себя азартным игроком и на «слабо» он никогда не вёлся, считая это глупостью, но чем дольше он был обычным парнем, тем сложнее было сдерживаться. Скотт обыгрывает всех однокурсников в карты, его обвиняют в шулерстве, но доказать не могут — он чист. На это Скотт улыбается, невероятно довольный собою; считать карты лёгко, а прятать тузы в скрытых карманах ещё проще.

Скотт устраивается на работу в крупную компанию, что обеспечивает систему безопасности — и там он чувствует, что сидячая работа его медленно убивает. Это не для него. Вся обычная и правильная жизнь не для него. Скотт входит в чужую базу данных другой охранной компании и берёт самые охраняемые места. _Вор, работающий в системе безопасности_  — Скотт видит в этом иронию жизни.

Ему двадцать шесть и он сделал любимой девушке предложение руки и сердца с очень красивым и дорогим кольцом, говоря, что это кольцо _его бабушки._ Скотт не нуждается в деньгах и бездельничает на своей официальной работе, из-за чего и попадает под сокращение; Лэнг является единственным, кто не расстраивается из-за этого. Ладно, стоит признать, что это обидно, но в себе Скотт не сомневается — он не пропадёт. А среди уволенных коллег находятся отчаянные ребята, готовые на всё — _идеально._

Они отмывают деньги, увиливают от налоговой, а Скотт на спор проходит детектор лжи, говоря полную чушь, которую детектор воспринимал как правду.

— Я не умею лгать, — лампочки на детекторе загораются зелёным и несколько _коллег-по-новой-работе_  смотрят на него с небольшим прищуром подозрения. Скотт пожимает плечами и по-доброму улыбается.

Со временем денег становится мало. Не в материальном смысле. Всё стало обыденностью. Скотт мог провернуть пару «зачисток» домов за ночь и десятки раз зевнуть. _Надо повысить ставки._

Вопреки чужому мнению, Скотт их повышает. Берёт планку выше, сложнее и требующую затратной подготовки.

— Предлагаю вернуть деньги тем, у кого их украли, — на него смотрят как на сумасшедшего, — да я не о нас! Я про банк, который обманывает стариков с их пенсиями, — Скотту предложили выпить успокоительного, но пару часов спустя ему удалось уговорить своих сообщников на дело.

Скотт дичайше спокоен, когда его единственного ловят — _будь проклята скрытая лазерная сигнализация_  — и когда следователь говорит о том, чтобы он сдал своих подельников.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, я случайно зашёл не в ту дверь. Туалет искал, — поджимает губы Скотт.

— В банковском хранилище? — ядовито спрашивает следователь, и Скотт пожимает плечами, звеня наручниками.

— Мне сказали повернуть налево — я и повернул.

Тринадцать часов разнообразного допроса, предъявление срока в десять лет, порча государственного имущества — _тут Скотт возмущался больше всего, тот стол сам сломался!_  — и под конец его отправили на медицинскую экспертизу. Лишь увидев мужчину в очках и с планшетом в руках, Скотт не удержался:

— А где белый халат и смирительная рубашка?

— Только если Вы настаиваете, — ровно ответил психолог, присаживаясь напротив Скотта.

С доктором Ричардом было весело вести беседу, Лэнг мог лишь надеяться, что не сошёл за полного психа, потому что в тюрьме строго режима и то лучше, чем в психиатрической лечебнице. Врач закончил, вышел и — _Скотту невероятно интересно, что он такого сказал_  — его отпустили. Сказали не уезжать из города и отпустили: семьдесят два часа прошло, улик недостаточно, но теперь Скотт должен четыре раза в неделю приходить на приём к доктору Ричарду.

Однажды он сказал Скотту, что у него игромания и адреналиновая зависимость — Скотт чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо. _Какая же это чушь._  Он нормальный здоровый человек. У него нет зависимости, Скотт бы знал. Да, курил по малолетке, но с кем не бывает?

Он женился и на время залёг на дно. Мэгги поверила в его историю, что его несправедливо и вопиюще нагло арестовали ни за что. И это средь бела дня! Мэгги вообще замечательная и любящая, и красивая, _и доверчивая._ Иногда Скотт задумывается, что он полнейший кретин, раз обманывает её, а Мэгги заслуживает лучшего. Когда Скотт узнаёт, что станет отцом, то чуть не падает в обморок.

_Он — станет — папой._

И это меняет всё. Скотт становится обычным работягой, который продолжает ходить к доктору Ричарду, который четвертый год его не отпускает по лишь себе известным причинам. Скотт психически здоровый человек, а не одержимый чем-то. _Точно._

Кэсси самая милая девочка на всём белом свете — для Скотта это неоспоримый факт. Весёлая, любознательная, всегда улыбающаяся и смелая. _Но этого недостаточно._  Прошло шесть лет с последнего «дела» Скотта и, кажется, ломка достигла своего апогея. Скотт не из тех, кто может сидеть без дела; не из тех, кто может каждый день ходить на одну и ту же работу; _не из тех, кому хватает тихой семейной жизни._ Скотту Лэнгу нужно рискованное дело, высокие ставки и своя доза адреналина.

Его ловят, сажают на три года в тюрьму, Мэгги подаёт на развод, а Кэсси пишет папе письма цветными карандашами и с кучей грамматических ошибок. В тюрьме Скотт не скучает и занимается привычными для себя делами: обыгрывает преступников в карты, стреляет сигаретами и заводит новых друзей. Скотт — душа компании и всегда мог расположить к себе людей, _а чем опаснее люди, тем охотнее с ними пообщаться._ В четырёх стенах Скотт сам начал искать себе неприятности и находил с завидной регулярностью, за первый год Скотта все знали в лицо, на котором то и дело появлялась пара новых синяков — Скотт на это лишь улыбался, отмахиваясь.

Но вскоре он вышел на волю, глотнул свежего воздуха свободы и решил завязать. На этот раз — навсегда. Он так и сказал Луису, но тот не поверил другу на слово. Если бы Луис знал Скотта до тюрьмы, то вообще рассмеялся бы такому _очередному_  заявлению Лэнга.

Иногда Скотту кажется, что жизнь настроена против него: Мэгги не хочет, чтобы он виделся с дочерью; бывших зэков никто не хочет брать на работу; Луис предлагает _дело._ Скотт начинает думать, что доктор Ричард был прав.

_Чёрт подери._

— О каком деле ты говорил? — спрашивает Скотт друга, и Луис вместе с «коллегами» победно улыбаются. — Надеюсь, что я об этом не пожалею.

— Не переживай, Скотти! Дело стопроцентное! — Скотт на это очень-очень надеется.

Но у судьбы другие планы на него. Совсем другие. Меньше всего на свете Скотт ожидал, что ему предстоит стать супергероем, а вот украсть что-то из лаборатории — _это по его части._ Пускай и с новыми возможностями.

И вроде как всё идёт не по плану, и вроде как его хотят даже убить, и вроде как он чуть не умирает в квантовом мире — Скотт доволен. Вот он, тот самый риск; те самые высокие ставки; те самые острые ощущения. И пускай страшно, пускай многое поставлено на кон, пускай это большее, чем он сам — _чёрт, это захватывающе!_

Впервые Скотт почувствовал себя больным. Одержимым. _Наркоманом._

Он старается об этом не думать и проводить много времени с Кэсси, потому что дочь для него важнее всего на свете. Она помогала одним своим присутствием не думать _об этом._

Скотт чувствует себя таким беспомощным, когда Сокол, он же Сэм Уилсон, зовёт его с собой в команду Капитана Америки против Железного человека, — _одна эта мысль начинает вырабатывать в теле адреналин,_  — Скотт не в состоянии отказать. _Не может._

Заканчивается эта авантюра тюремным непробиваемым стеклом и серо-белыми стенами. Они здесь уже вторую неделю, и камера Скотта, как назло, звуконепроницаемая, в голове медленно зреет план побега, потому что сидеть взаперти — не про него.

Ему предлагают сделку: отказаться от своих супергеройских увлечений, никогда больше не связываться с кем-то из подельников — _ребята, у вас там под столом методичка «Что говорить заключенным перед выходом на волю»?_  — и он получает два года домашнего _ареста_  и три года условного освобождения со включенными приёмами у уже знакомого врача. Скотт улыбается, скупо благодарит и отказывается — ему напоминают о дочери и дают двенадцать часов на размышления. Он не хочет быть предателем или крысой, но давить на Кэсси… _сволочи._

Скотт соглашается и в состоянии лишь понадеяться ещё раз, что всё пройдёт гладко.

Поначалу было сложно: стены давили, дом и двор — слишком малое пространство, а желание что-то делать пересиливало разум. Скотт натренировался в ловкости, научился уличным фокусам и игре на барабанах. Кэсси — единственное, что помогало ему не сорваться в бега. _Потому-что-он-очень-близок-к-этому._  Каждый раз, проходя мимо входной двери или чёрного хода на кухне, Скотт хочет сбежать. У него даже есть план. Четырнадцать планов, если точнее. Продуманных и основанных на одних и тех же действиях ФБР. Он бы мог легко исчезнуть, но не хочет и не может оставить дочь одну.

Иногда Скотт почти жалеет, что согласился быть на стороне Кэпа, а потом вспоминает эти чувства в битве, адреналин почти опьяняет, и тебе кажется, что ты способен сделать абсолютно всё. Скотт Лэнг усмехается, отстранённо смотря какой-то ужастик. _Нет, он не жалеет._

Два года были долгими и невероятно тяжёлыми, Скотт чувствовал себя так, словно слез с иглы, но никому этого не говорил и не выдавал себя. А потом его похитили. Скотт был против, потому что ему буквально предложили ещё одну «дозу» лишь потому, что ему приснился странный сон — _ну с кем не бывает!_  Хоуп и Хэнк явно были иного мнения, а мнение самого Скотта не учитывалось. И всё вернулось на круги своя: рисковать своей жизнью, своей свободой, жизнями других — азарт захватывает незаметно, но до жути естественно. _Словно ему тут самое место._

Скотт лишь может надеяться, что хуже не станет. А пока что он крутит в руках одну из уменьшенных машин Хэнка, которую незаметно и незнамо зачем аккуратно забрал себе. Завтра ему нужно в квантовый мир, и Скотт ставит машину на полку книжного шкафа.


End file.
